


Worth The Fight

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Super powers to come, slow ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: The high school au nobody asked for; Kara, Clark and the gang are in their last year of high school when the school suddenly acquires another Luthor. Kara is intrigued but will harsh words from others stop her from following her heart, or will she learn whether or not love is worth the fight.





	1. School Starts Thursday

“Kara! Clark! Time to get up for school!”

* * *

 

_The blast the destroyed Krypton sent Kara’s escape pod hurtling into space, it took around 13 years before the pod locked onto the pod that her baby cousin has escaped in. The first thing Kara remembers from her landing on Earth was a boy around her age opening the pod, and an older girl calling out for her parents._

_“Kal?”_

_After recovering from the landing she realised that the boy who was in fact the same age as her was her not so baby cousin Kal, known as Clark on this planet. The Danvers family had found Clarks crashed pod in one of the paddocks on their small farm. They had taken him in and cared for him like he was one of their own. Eliza and her husband Jeremiah recognised the pod immediately and it didn’t take long for Kara to become part of the Danvers family._

_Kara looked up to Alex as an older sister. She was the Danvers oldest daughter at 15 to Kara and Clarks 13. Alex and Clark spent most of that summer teaching Kara how to live life on Earth, and how everything worked. They soon found out that Kara’s eyesight wasn’t as good as it was on Krypton so she was bought glasses._

_School on Earth was a brand new concept for Kara, going into freshman year with Clark had been something else. Kara often sought out her older sister Alex who was in her junior year. Throughout the year it began to get easier for Kara, there were girls that were nice to her and she sat with them on the occasion at lunch. She didn’t quite consider them friends, so she stuck with her cousin who was practically a brother and his best friend Lex._

_Lex Luthor and Clark had been friends since day one of high school, always at each others houses, sometimes even letting Kara tag along on some of their adventures. That was until they had a huge falling out at the end of junior year. The reason was never clear to Kara, and when she asked Clark about it he just growled and told her not to ask again. In the week that was left of school that year neither boy was able to pass one another in the hallway without yelling and causing a scene._

_With Alex off at her first year of College at times Kara had felt more alone than she’d like to admit, she had settled in with Clarks friend group though who she now considered to be some of her closest friends. Lucy, Winn and James._

_When they were younger Kara would stay up late with Clark and tell him stories of their home Krypton, but those nights became less and less as they got older. Now at the beginning of their senior year at high school Kara only found herself thinking of Krypton when she looked up at the stars._

* * *

 

Eliza’s voice rang out again. “Clark! Kara! Come on.”

Kara groaned, practically dragging herself out of bed before realising what day it was. She jumped up and headed towards the shower only to find Clark was already in it. “Ugh, hurry up Clark!” Kara yelled banging on the bathroom door.

“Should’ve gotten up earlier.” Clark teased in a sing-song voice.

“I was going to but what kind of school starts the year on a Thursday?” Kara half whined heading back towards her room.

“Kara, dear you can use our bathroom.” Eliza said from the bottom of the stairs.

“Thanks.” Kara smiled, grabbing a towel.

* * *

Clark honked his cars horn as Kara was grabbing some food from the kitchen.

“Coming!” She shouted.

“Have a good day sweetie.” Eliza watched as Kara rushed to pack her bag.

“You too.” Kara pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as she headed on to the door.

“Took you long enough.” Clark spoke as Kara finally got in the car. She just rolled her eyes with a smile causing him to chuckle slightly.

They pulled up at school, it wasn’t that far away from their house but neither could be bothered walking the first day. Kara pushed her glasses up slightly as she looked into the sun visors mirror. “You look nice.” She heard Clark say sincerely.

“Thanks.” She smiled softly. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” Clark just laughed as he got out of the car.

They made their way to their homeroom finding James, Winn and Lucy already sitting at the back with two seats left for them.

“Hey guys!” Kara smiled sitting down next to Lucy, who pulled her into a hug.

“How was everyone’s break? Clark asked sitting down in between James and Winn.

The group got talking about their breaks, James and Lucy talked about their families’ batches at the lake upstate and Winn was in the middle of talking about how he got to visit his dad when the home room door bursts open and in walked Lex. Clark rolled his eyes his former friend, he always knew how to make an entrance. Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the door as Lex entered. Kara’s eyes widened at who walked through the door next.

The girl following Lex was absolutely flawless Kara’s jaw nearly dropped. The girl walked into the room with such poise and grace, her eyes scanning the room briefly catching Kara’s eyes before continuing on to sit down next to her brother.

“Who is that?” Kara leaned closer to Lucy and whispered.

“That’s Lena Luthor, Lex’s adoptive sister.” Lucy whispered back.

Kara nodded her head she remembered Lex mentioning his sister from time to time when they were younger, just never her name.

“What’s she doing here?” James whispered to the group.

“Rumour has it she got kicked out of her boarding school and decided to do her last year with Lex.” Winn piped up.

“Weird.” Clark mumbled.

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off Lena, there was something so beautifully intriguing about the presence she brought to the room. A moment later it was a jab from Lucy’s elbow and the teacher beginning to talk that finally broke Kara’s soft gaze, she shook her head slightly and looked at Lucy which earned her a chuckle.


	2. The First Day

The school bell rang signalling the end of home room and the beginning of first class. They had talked about their timetables earlier on and found Lucy and Kara had English together, Winn and Clark had Engineering, whilst James had Classics.  

“Come on, lets go Kara.” Lucy sighed pushing her seat back and standing up. Lucy enjoyed learning but found she always wanted the holidays to last longer.

Kara nodded her head, getting up and grabbing her bag. 

“See you guys later.” Kara smiled as everyone started to move off to their class.

Kara took a chance at stealing another glance at Lena as they left the room. She found Lena’s emerald eyes immediately as they were already looking at her. Kara tried to keep herself from going red as looked away as soon as she realised Lena’s eyes were on her. Lucy who was standing behind Kara and saw this short interaction unfold just laughed lightly, pushing her friend so she’d keep on walking.

“Shut up.” Kara mumbled with a grin. They made it to English with only a few more bouts of laughter.

“Girl you got it bad.” Lucy chuckled as they sat down.

“I don’t got anything Lucy.” Kara rolled her eyes with a smile. “She’s just very good looking, and you can’t tell me you didn’t look as well.” She added getting her folder out of her bag.

“Sure I looked, you’d have to be blind to say that she’s not hot. But I wasn’t gazing at her.” Lucy teased with a smirk.

“Whatever Lu.” Kara chuckled, pushing her glasses up slightly.

Most classes that day were all introductory, presenting students with timelines of how assessments and topics were going to work. Kara knew she had to work hard this year if she wanted to get into a good college. English class was pretty basic, the teacher Mr. Brown, was nice enough and Kara looked forward to the topics they were doing. The next class she had was Biology.

Lunchtime rolled around pretty quickly, it was the first time since homeroom that everyone had been together. Kara walked in with Clark and Winn from their Calculus class. The lunch room was pretty full but they managed to spot James and Lucy across the hall and started to make their way over to them. One table away from Lucy and James sat Lex, Lena and a few other boys that followed Lex. Winn was walking the closest to this table and that unfortunately made him Lex’s target. Unbeknown to Winn, Lex who sat at the end of the table stuck his leg out, causing Winn to trip over face first, hitting the ground hard.

“What the hell Lex!?” Clark shouted, as Kara rushed forwards to help Winn to his feet.

Lex and the others at his table all bar Lena were besides themselves with laughter. 

“What are you gonna do about it Clark.” Lex retorted, venom clear in his voice when he spoke Clark’s name.

It was Kara’s grip on Clark’s arm that stopped him moving forwards. James had also stood up watching the encounter, ready to jump in if necessary. Kara glanced disappointedly at the table as she carried on walking past, arms linked with both boys. 

“Are you okay Winn?” Kara asked letting them both go as they made it to Lucy and James. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Winn nodded his head, brushing his clothes slightly before taking a seat next to Lucy.

“What’s his problem?” James asked turning his head to look at Clark as he sat down next to him.

“Who knows.” Lucy grumbled opposite James.

Kara’s eyes drifted to Clark whose emotions looked as if they were a mix of angry and sad for a moment before she sat down. All she could think was Clark would know why Lex was like this, they were once practically inseparable. Casting her eyes forward it was a clear view across the two tables to Lena Luthor. When Lena looked up Kara noted the almost apologetic look she had on her face. Kara averted her eyes slowly.

“You’d think the school would know to put them in a different lunch time slot.” Winn commented as they all began to eat. There were nods of agreement.

A while later Kara spoke. “Anyone else got their study periods next?”

With a chorus of no’s Kara realised she was in for a boring afternoon. The bell rang and everyone headed off towards their last classes of the day.

“I’ll meet you by your car Clark.” Kara waved as they walked off in different directions.

“Sounds good.” Came Clarks reply.

Kara walked into the study room and was instantly met with green eyes, Lena Luthor was sitting across the room. Kara carried on as usual trying to ignore the Luthor’s gaze. Kara sat down near the back of the room, relieved to see that Lena’s eyes were back on the book she had in her hands. She thought about how having a gaze like that on you felt slightly uncomfortable, then realising that that’s what she was doing this morning suddenly felt the urge to apologise. She shook her head slightly overthinking, as her thoughts took her back to what Lucy had said in their first class.

* * *

 

“Lex, Lena, dears, you best be leaving now if you don’t want to be late, it is your first day after all.” Lillian Luthor’s voice rang out.

Lena sighed looking in the mirror at herself. Lillian had been very against the move from boarding school but when Lex had helped Lena push the subject she finally relented. Lena knew it was her decision to do her last year of high school with Lex but she still had trouble shaking the first day nerves. It was if Lex read her mind as her walked past her room. 

“Come on Lena, you’ll be fine.”

Lena scoffed slightly of course she was going to be fine.

“Why won’t you let me drive your car?” Lena asked getting in the passengers’ side.

“The answers in the question.” Lex chuckled. “It’s mine.” He added. “Plus can you even drive manual?” He asked raising an eyebrow in his sisters’ direction as he started the car up.

“Do you remember saying you’ll teach me?” She countered.

“Yeah well that was before you decided to spend the summer out at that boarding school.” Lex finished. There was something icy in the tone he used and Lena knew not to push the conversation any further.

Lex had been different ever since Lena had returned, she couldn’t pinpoint it but something happened over summer, something he wasn’t telling her. The siblings normally told each other everything. The rest of the car ride was silent. They arrived at school just as the bell rang.

“Lead the way.” She said Lex as they both got out of the car.

Lena rolled her eyes at the way Lex pushed open the door with excessive force. Lena knew all eyes were on them, not that she really minded when she entered a room, she was used to it. With successful parents and Lex as her brother the name Luthor lead to her easily being recognised. Lena glanced around the room briefly at the class, her eyes catching those of a blonde who sat at the back of the class. She continued to follow Lex and sit down next to him.

“Who’s that blonde at the back?” She asked Lex quietly, once she realised the girls’ eyes were still on her.

“Kara Danvers, Clarks cousin.” Lex spat after he glanced at the back of the room. 

Lena caught Kara’s eye again as everyone was leaving the room, a slight smile appeared on her lips as Kara’s friend behind her laughed and she swore she saw Kara’s cheeks go a light shade of pink.

Lunch time was a different story, she felt bad for Kara’s friend, not that she could control Lex’s actions but for some reason it didn’t stop her feeling guilty. She tried to convey this when she looked over at Kara. As much as Lena excelled at school she just wanted to go home, she’d had enough of everyone’s eyes followed by whispering that she knew would have to be about her, that kind of thing gets old fast. 

Lena was glad she chucked the book she’s reading at the moment in her bag this morning, with two periods study at least she had something to do. The door to the study room opened and Lena looked up from her book to find Kara walking into the room. The girl fascinated her, from the short moments she saw of her she seemed to have such a bubbly personality and was always happy her smiles seemingly lighting up the whole room, with the exception of lunch she thought. And those glasses were just too cute. Lena watched as Kara moved to sit down before going back to her book.

The two periods left of school went by too slowly for either girls’ liking, both thinking that it would’ve been fine if they actually had work to do. Kara stood up as the bell rang and started to head towards the door, her phone pinged reaching for it in her pocket she looked down to read who the text was from when she ran into the back of someone.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Kara apologised, eyes widening at the realisation of who she ran into.

“It’s fine.” Lena chuckled lightly, adjusting her bag a little.

Kara was so caught up in the almost angelic sound of Lena’s voice and laugh that she realised she was staring at her for far to long.

“I uh, sorry again…bye.” Kara managed to get out, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly as she moved past Lena, willing herself not to go anymore red than she already knew she was.

Lena found herself smiling slightly watching the blonde rush down the hallway. Her first day wasn’t all that bad Lena thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Im on tumblr as super--luthor if you wanna come say hey or talk about this au :) I'm always up for suggestions!


End file.
